warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:War Robots Wiki
Powering up all data drives... - Loading available data... - Redirecting initiatives... - Diagnosing all systems... - All systems diagnostics complete... - Booting up servers... - Checking online connections... - Online connections secured and running... - Start Simulation... F0XTRAUT (talk) 01:43, August 20, 2019 (UTC)F0XTRAUTF0XTRAUT (talk) 01:43, August 20, 2019 (UTC) - Simulation running... - Loading Scenario... - Scenario start... "No not this one, the other one" - Scenario cancelled... - Loading second scenario... - Loading failed... Try again? (Yes) (No) "What is wrong with this one? I just created it yesterday" *Click* - Loading... - Loading.... - Loading..... "Why is it taking so long?" - Loading complete... - Scenario Start... "Sir, we need you in the briefing room immediately" "Yeah, i'll be there, just give me a minute" - Scenario Cancelled... - Powering off... *Sergent Ivan: "What is the briefing about?" *Private Medoza: "Dunno, they said its about the first line of defence being compromised" *Sergent Ivan: "By what?" Screen lights up *Colonel Rogers: "Good morning everyone, hope you all have rested. Because our first line of defence against the Aliens was compromised, we are not sure how but we are regrouping and pulling all remaining forces to the second line of defence. Intel suggests that the Ailens will be mounting another assault near one of our outer colonies, we need you to get down there and stop their advance. The Captain has the rest of the details. Godspeed to you all." *Captain Anders: "Alright everyone, our operatives have told us that at least 10,000 Aliens will be assaulting Zeta Colony in the attempt of breaching our secondary line of defence. Most of them are armed with energy weapons and energy shields, so use energy weapons. These aliens are fast and smart, so don't let them flank around you or corner you. We have also been informed that they are utilizing some sort of teleportation technology thats way more advanced than ours. *Private Mendoza: "So they can teleport behind us?" *Captain Anders: "Yes, so always watch your 6" *Major Liam: "Don't worry, I will keep an eye on him" *Private Red: "Will we get reinforcements?" *Captain Anders: "Yes, they say they will arrive after we have made planetfall" *Captain Anders: "Dismised" Mess hall *Captain Anders: "Alright everyone, get suited up and get to your mechs. We are leaving in an hour." *Sergent Ivan: "Sir, how many of us will there be?" *Captain Anders: "About 20 of us will be in the dropship and another 10 after we land" *Private Emile: "Just 30? How will we handle 10,000 Aliens? We would be slaughtered!" *Captain Anders: "We use our heads, you were trained for these scenarios" Dropship *Captain Anders: "Alright everyone, when I call your name say something" *Captain Anders: "Mendoza?" *Private Mendoza: "Here" *Captain Anders: "Jack?" *Private Jack: "Ready sir" *Captain Anders: "Good man, Rickers?" *Private Rickers: "Currently present" *Captain Anders: "Bennett?" *Private Bennett: "Ready to kick some ass" *Captain Anders: "Ivan?" *Sergent Ivan: "Ready" *Captain Anders: "Emile?" *Private Emile: "Here" *Captain Anders: "Chinese Guy?" *Sergent 阴影 (Chinese Guy): "Let my sword guide me to my foe" *Captain Anders: "Red?" *Private Red: "Nervous" *Captain Anders: "Pace yourself private, Liam?" *Sergent Liam: "Right Here" *Captain Anders: "Scratch?" *Private Scratch: "Time to get my hands dirty" *Captain Anders: "No doubt, Mcdonald?" *Private Mcdonald: "Here" *Captain Anders: "Butch?" *Private Butch: "Here" *Captain Anders: "Big Boi?" *Private Michins (Big Boi): "Lets do this" *Captain Anders: "Gonzo?" - no reply *Captain Anders: "Gonzo! where is Gonzo?" *Major Liam: "Him and 4 other privates were moved to 2nd battalion" *Captain Anders: "Well that increases our odds" *Captain Anders: "Everyone Ready?"